


An Auror Christmas

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Stick Art, Tortoise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Stuck working on Christmas, Aurors Potter and Malfoy exchange gifts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	An Auror Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).

> I enjoyed working a tortoise into this, Malenkaya! Happy holidays!


End file.
